


Five Kisses

by Eris18



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eris18/pseuds/Eris18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five different kisses that Nagron may have had</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Kisses

Agron pants, suddenly awakened from nightmare. Must he forever relive that moment where he lost his final connection to his homeland?

Nasir is there, soothing and cooing, pressing lips to forehead and stroking hair.

Agron has a new home now, in lover’s arms.

*-*-*-*-*

Pressed against the wall, desperate and knowing that this will lead to lack of clothing and being inside his German.

Nasir growls and pulls Agron closer, accepting tongue in mouth and attempts to get as close as possible.

Purring and moaning into lover’s mouth, both work a hand into other man’s hair to keep lips and tongues connected as they stumble their way to dark corner for intimate deed.

*-*-*-*-*

Wine and contest shared with new friends, and old friendships rekindled. Agron grins as he quickly presses his lips to Nasir’s, causing cheers and merriment from the other Germans.

The lovers are soon separated, gathered into brothers’ arms as their love is celebrated by Agron’s kin.

Nasir laughs; there will be time enough later to continue.

*-*-*-*-*

Storm threatens to rage on them, stuck on mountain peak.

There is no privacy here; still Nasir presses his lips to Agron’s. He tells his lover everything without words; he orders his return, or there will be anger upon meeting in the afterlife.

And then, as he watches his German use vines to sneak up on Roman shits, he remembers the kiss.

He remembers the promise he felt from Agron’s lips.

*-*-*-*-*

Desperate kisses, both happy and relieved. Even more desperate touches to prove that they have cheated death.

They have beaten Glaber.

Agron pulls back, suddenly; he cups Nasir’s face in hands, his eyes searching for something as he pants from exertion.

Nasir brings his own hands up to cover Agron’s.

“I yet live,” he whispers. “As do you.”

And, more sweetly and soft this time, lips press together again.


End file.
